You Came Around
by xxbeliever
Summary: RATED "M" KakashixOC-Life was going relatively well for both Kakashi and Sora OC until a chance encounter allows them to meet up again. Suddenly they question the lives they'd led and the choices they've made.-KakashixOC RATED "M"


_**You Came Around **_A Kakashi Hatake Romance

Ch. 1: _Sora_

_Author's notes: I do not own Naruto. That belongs to Kishimoto. I do own Sora and Yukio though. And please follow this link for their biographies. I put spaces between the links. So everywhere you see a space, delete it and then you'll be able to find the bipgraphy! Hope you enjoy! _

_Link:  
http:/ www. narutofic .org /viewstory. php?sid= 9990_

* * *

Sora walked through the streets of Konoha on a bright sunny day. Gathering her hair at the base of her neck she pushed it over her shoulder, only to have it eventually fall down her back again. As she walked through the village, a familiar figure caught her beautiful blue eyes.

A tall man with a masked face and silver hair was leaving the ramen resturant. As he lifted the flap and exited the resturant he began to disappear into the crowd. Sora smiled at the sight. "It's been a while," she said to herself, startled to see an old face. She noticed something rectangular and orange fall out of his pocket.

Walking over, Sora picked it up, only to find out it was the first book in one of her favorite series. She laughed to herself. "Wouldn't want to lose this, would we?"

Stealthily, Sora followed the man as he weaved through the crowd. Eventually, once he crossed a familiar bridge, he turned and walked down a different path that was more secluded than the busy hustle near the shops and restaurants. The man finally stopped at a grassy area with a wooden bench in the shade of a tree. A place Sora had never seen before, which was a rarity for her. He lied down on the bench and moved his hand to his larger pocket only to find that what he wanted was not there. His onyx eye that had a lazy look a moment ago changed slightly, showing only a minimal amount of surprise.

With skills that only one belonging to ANBU would have, Sora appeared behind the bench. She smiled at him. "Looking for this," she asked, holding up the lost book.

Now the man's eye widened with true surprise. '_Why did I not sense her coming? And why does she have my book_,' he wondered, unsure of which question was more important.

"Thanks," the man replied in an even voice. Sora stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Don't mention it," she said, waving a hand and returning the novel. "I noticed you dropped it so I followed you."

"I see," said the man with a slight blush of embarrassment that a woman like herself would have his book in her hands. "And who might you be?"

Sora smiled. "I know you're Hatake Kakashi," she offered as an answer.

Kakashi stared at the woman before him, attempting to place a name and a place with her features. He did not remember that long, dark red hair, nor did he remember her blue eyes. There was something about her voice, though…something…_familiar_…

"That doesn't answer my question," Kakashi countered in the same even drawl.

Sora laughed. "Well, we don't always get what we want, do we?"

Kakashi remained silent.

Sora ran her hands along the wooden bench she was leaning against before she straightened up. Pushing a wisp of hair behind her ears, she winked at Kakashi. "Well, my job here is done," she said. "I must get going." Sora walked in front of the bench and Kakashi, retracing her steps to get back to the village.

Kakashi stared after the woman, slightly confused by the turn of events. Suddenly the woman stopped and turned to face him, giving him a small and genuine smile. "By the way, my name's Sora," she answered. She then gestured to his book. "I like that series too," she said before walking off without a look back.

Kakashi lied there, absolutely stunned, even though his single showing eye did not show it. Eventually Sora disappeared over a bridge and was gone.

"Sora," he muttered the name, trying to remember, but for all that his life was worth, he could not remember.

**o0o**

Sora smiled to herself once she was back in the main part of the village. _'He didn't recognize me_,' she thought, unsure of what to feel about that. Kakashi was four years her senior, making her 28 and Kakashi 32, and she was assigned to his team when she first joined ANBU.

Sora headed to the store and took a basket, planning on shopping for tonight. She touched the pendant near her neck as she thought. "It was nice to see him again," she murmured to herself as her eyes clouded over with memory for a moment.

Sora thought about her left knee, and about the silver-haired ANBU who saved her from certain death all those years ago. The red-haired woman was so deep in thought that she did not notice someone sneak up behind her until their hand was at the small of her back. She turned to see her boyfriend, Yukio standing behind her with a grin.

"Miss me," he asked placing a hard kiss on her lips.

Sora smiled at him. "You got here just in time, I was just about to shop for your birthday dinner tonight."

Yukio laughed and nuzzled Sora's ear. He then spoke in a low voice only for her to hear as his hands slid around her trim waist. "The only thing I want tonight is you," he said.

Sora fought her urge to blush as she playfully slapped his hands away. "We're in public," she warned, causing Yukio to laugh again.

"So?"

Sora rolled her eyes. Yukio had the ability to sometimes bring out her negative emotions. "So, what should we have tonight," Sora asked as Yukio placed a heavy arm around her shoulders.

Yukio thought for a moment. "How about barbeque," he finally answered.

"I can make that," Sora smiled confidently as she began to run a mental lists of the ingredients. "Should I cook at my place or yours?"

Yukio gave Sora a knowing grin. "Your place, of course. Mine's always messy."

Sora nodded, although inside she was annoyed. It was always her place. She and Yukio had been together for two years and so far he has made no mention of them moving in together. As time went on, things like this became very important to a woman.

Yukio kissed Sora's jaw line and stopped as she continued walking. "I'll see you tonight," he said with a wink. "For now, I have some business to attend to."

"Okay," Sora answered. "I lo-"

"Bye, hun," he said, swiftly leaving.

**o0o**

"Happy birthday," Sora said, kissing Yukio on the lips after dinner and dishes. Yukio grinned into the kiss and pulled Sora on his lap.

After minutes of intensely making-out Yukio got up and picked Sora up so that her legs straddled his waist, and walked to her bedroom. Placing her on the bed, Yukio's kisses became more rough as they moved from her lips to her cheek and chest. His hand crept up the side of her skirt.

"Yukio, stop," Sora said, sitting up a little. Yukio pushed himself up from Sora and looked down at her. "What's wrong," he asked. "You're not on your-"

"No," Sora said quickly, shaking her head. She didn't know why she asked him to stop. "It's just…" she trailed off. For the past few months she had no desire to sleep with him. Something was off, she felt.

"Then there's no problem," Yukio said in a gruff voice before he continued to kiss her while his hand explored the underside of her skirt.

Sora closed her eyes, getting used to Yukio's touch, reminded herself that this was his birthday after all. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought his lips to hers, allowing him to lose himself.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Okay! New story! So this story is rated "M" for sexual themes, and possible graphic lemon in later chapters. Somehow, I feel kind of okay with writing this story for Kakashi. More okay than say, if I were to write something like this for Shikamaru. Kakashi is an adult, so it makes sense his stories would have adult themes, haha.

Well, I now, I'd love to hear feedback? What do you guys think? Let me know, it means a lot!

Peace and love.


End file.
